You are mine Joanna Caine
by Horatio'sWannaBeKid
Summary: Horatio finds love in an unexpected place. His past.. A young CSI. Joanna Priest. But with his current situation their heat can't be denied or explored. What will this Lieutenant do? In later chapters OOC: Marisol Delko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Now bear with me I think you'll like it. Well here we go!**

**Chapter**** 1**

In Miami, Horatio Caine was on his way to the police academy with Eric and Frank to hire a candidate for an open position. Walking through the halls, he heard a familiar sound coming from the training area and stopped. "What is it H?" Eric and Frank stopped with him. Horatio followed the sounds and walked in, the others following. Horatio saw a familiar flash of silver hair. A woman growled landing in a crouch starring at a man twice her size. "Hurts don't it?!" The man yelled grinning. The woman stood and spit grinning. "Does this?" She punched him so hard he fell on his ass. She kicked him onto his stomach and bent his arm behind him. The man yelped. "I GIVE! Come on Priest!" She grinned. Horatio's eyes narrowed while Eric and Franks widened. 'Priest' got up still tensed. Her opponent launched and she blocked punching his stomach. He fell. "Damn Joanna..." Horatio put his hands on his hips

"Excuse me." Joanna stilled at the sound. _I know that voice... _Horatio walked over cocking his head to the side like he always does. She didn't turn. "Zac get up." Joanna helped Zac up while Frank and Eric watched, interested. Horatio cocked a brow. "Just sparring sir." She didn't look at him. _Does he remember me? _She thought. Zac grinned. "Yeah! She might be a cold detached bitch but she's my best friend!" Horatio addressed Joanna. "Ms Priest." She looked at him. "Yes sir?" "You sparring?" "Yes sir." _He doesn't remember me...but oh he's just like I remember him though. _Horatio's face broke into a full smile. "Joanna." She grinned big. "Horatio." He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug. She leaned her head against the steel of his chest.

"I missed you old friend..." Horatio nodded. "How have you been sweetheart?" She pulled back and smiled putting her hand against his cheek. "Better. How bout you?" Horatio returned the smile. "Do I look that old?" Joanna tapped his cheek. "Young as far as I'm concerned. Im the one who aged!" She winked. He dipped his head and a chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest. Joanna grinned. "A Caine laugh I guess the department don't get that often." At that point her southern accent decided to show. Horatio smirked noting the change in her voice. She grinned again, the grin lighting her beautiful face. "it's been to long old man, too long. What you doing?" Horatio touched his badge out of habit. "I'm a detective now." His blue eyes watched her face. "Lieutenant." Joanna blushed. "I've kinda..kept tabs on you.." She looked away her face flooding with color. Frank and Eric smirked from behind.

Horatio straightened and grinned at her. "Oh really..." His gravelly whiskey voice drawled. His eyes out with amusement at the deeper shade of red she turned. Joanna covered her face. "Darn it H." she hit his arm. "Why you here?" She grabbed a Gatorade that was close and took a long drink. "Looking for someone to fill a job." Joanna choked eyes widening. "Really?!" She exclaimed. Horatio handed her a napkin. "Mmm." Her dazzling grin returned as she wiped her mouth. Zac chimed in. "Stand back Jo's gonna blow!" He laughed. She calmly turned to him and he stilled noting her, fuck off, look. "Uh oh." Zac ran out. Joanna rubbed at the muscles in her neck. "Freaking smartass." She smiled and nodded to Frank and Eric. "Who are they?" Horatio smiled. "Detective Frank Tripp, and CSI Eric Delko." Eric smiled and Frank grinned. "Hey darlin'." Jo winked at them both. "Hey yerself nice to meet ya." Horatio stole her attention. "Joanna." She couldn't help the immediate tingle in her body and the rush of heat when he said her name.. "Mhm?" Horatio looked her in the eyes, blue searching blue. "How would...you like the job?" He almost didn't catch her blur of movement. She launched hugging him hard, knocking him down in the process. "I'd love it!" Frank and Eric laughed at the scene. "Thank you Horatio!" He smiled and laughed at her excitement. Joanna cleared her throat and pulled Horatio up with her. "Sorry." She blushed. "Won't happen again.." Horatio smiled taking his normal stance, hands on hips. "You start.." With a nod from Frank, Horatio continued. "You start on Monday, 9 o clock sharp." Joanna grinned eyes flashing. "Gotcha boss." She hugged him again whispering for only him. "Thank you..." Horatio smiled whispering against her hair. "Anything for you..." It took all her strength for Joanna to not shiver in his arms. Still she smiled, kissed Horatio's cheek and walked out of the training area. Hands returning to his hips, Horatio turned his head and watched her. From down the hall he heard a happy scream and this time, all three men grinned. Frank drawled chuckling. "Dang you two that's almost the happiest sound I've ever heard a woman make." Here his eyebrows wagged suggestively. "But H...that's almost the first." Slowly the redhead put his sunglasses on. Eric whistled low. "Horatio..." Horatio growled. "Not another word." Frank and Eric looked at eachother and mouthed.'Oh god'.

In her room at the academy Joanna smiled. "Dad...he's makin me happy...just like he said he would.." She couldn't help the excitement. Horatio was more than her idol. Little did he know. He was more than just that. To her he was much more. Even though he only saw her as a kid.. Horatio wasn't just a lieutenant to her. They had a history. Horatio and her. It was complicated but heck what relationship wasn't these days? Come Monday she was determined to prove to Horatio she had changed into something more than what he just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews it means a lot and the traffic I've gotten is amazing! Thanks to everyone :) now, this chapter is kinda gorey in details so be warned**

**Chapter 2**

That Monday morning, Joanna pulled up and parked in front of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, a bundle of nerves. She blew out a breath. "Here we go... First day with my boss that I want..damn." She walked in and stopped when she saw Horatio standing with Frank. "Mornin." Horatio played with his glasses. "You ready we got a call." Joanna instantly straightened, face getting serious. "Yes sir I am." The two men were taken aback. She went from happy to serious as quick as Horatio did. Frank cleared his throat. "The call is a double homicide." Joanna stilled at the word double. Quickly she regained her composure. _Calm yourself Joanna._ "Ok." Horatio watched Jo closely gauging her reaction. Joanna nodded clenching and unclenching her fists. "Ok let's go." Horatio nodded and walked through the big glass doors of the lab and got in his gold CSI hummer. Joanna got in and didn't look at him. Looking over his glasses for a moment at her, he forced his attention to the road and drove.

She cleared her throat pushing at her silver hair, the silence deafening. "If I get shaken get me out, and fire me if necessary." A dark rumble answered her. "You can do this." Jo looked at the side of his strong face. "When I was six you remember the shape the crime scene was in. And the shape I was in." She closed her steely eyes. Horatio looked through his fiery red hair, it had fallen over his eye, at her. She was a lean bodied beauty. Why he noticed was beyond him. She spoke again. "If it's a father and daughter I'm gonna lose it.." Horatio's warm hand closed over hers. "You'll be fine." She nodded, they pulled into a nice suburb, a White House taped in yellow, law milling about. The hummer parked and Horatio got out, straightening his black suit jacket. Jo followed him into the house and met the big detective Frank. "What do we got Frank?" Horatio asked. Frank turned troubled brown eyes to them. He fiddled with his tie and sighed. "A man and a teen girl. Alex confirmed they are father and daughter." Frank picked at his lip. Clearly the southern man wasn't comfortable. Jo went more still by the second. Horatio's strong hand closed on Jo's shoulder. "Easy Jo.." At that moment, Alex, a regal and cute black woman of mocha complexion, medium height and long black hair passed. The two corpses in tow. Jo swallowed hard. "I'm fine." Jo hid the fact that she was not fine. Flashbacks threatened to surface. She forced them away. The southern man cocked a brow. "Something wrong?" Jo forced a smile. "Don't worry Frank." Horatio looked at the big man, his eyes saying everything. Frank nodded to Horatio's silent order and stepped into the hall, letting Jo and H pass. The acrid smell of blood wafted from living room. Blood smeared the walls and floor. Jo covered her mouth in her sleeve in an attempt to block out the smell. What was once a nice home turned into a massacre. Horatio ran a hand through his red hair and blew out a breath walking to the loving room doorway. Jo walked to meet him. And after one look at the scene before her, she immediately regretted it. Thin rivulets of blood ran down the walls. A once white center rug, stained red almost black. Nice furniture was shredded, bloody, and overturned, evidence of a struggle. Shattered pieces of lamps, glasses, and picture frames littered the floor. Starring at a crime scene that mirrored her memories, Jo turned away.

Flashbacks overwhelmed her. She was six again, unable to move as she watched every detail of the monstrous murder of her family. She closed her eyes against them. Tears welled as her stomach threatened to rebel. Joanna gulped and Horatio had an urge to hold her. She was clearly effected and he didn't like seeing her like that. "Frank." She finally managed. "Any evidence of a second kid?" Frank thought biting his lip softly and shook his head. "No." Jo relaxed a little, and so did Horatio. Joanna turned and walked in, Eric, a man of Cuban descent turned dark brown eyes to her. Jo walked to him. He smiled and stood. "Joanna this is Calleigh Duquesne, our ballistics expert." Calleigh was a taut little blond, emerald eyes, average height. She gave Jo a warm smile and shook her hand. There was a strength there, that most women didn't have, a certain confidence. Jo liked that in her. Calleigh wore linen slacks, country boots that gave her away, and a plain tee. "Nice to meet ya." As Jo expected Calleigh had a southern accent. "Likewise." Eric shrugged and handed Joanna gloves. "Shall we?" With that the trio got to work photographing and collecting evidence. Horatio focused his sapphire eyes and walked around slowly, scanning the room. Suddenly Joanna grabbed Horatio's arm, eyes fixed on the ground. "Stop." Horatio cocked a brow at her. Jo grabbed a pair of tweezers and bent down to the ground by him. "Looks like..." She pulled out a red shiny object embedded in the floor. "A knife tip. He must've broken it off durin' the murder."

Horatio hid a smile. "Mhmm. Good work get that to trace and DNA ASAP." Jo bagged and tagged it. "Yes sir." She smiled and stood. As soon as they finished Jo disappeared. Cocking his head, Horatio followed her out just in time to see her hop in the back of his hummer. Horatio's eyes softened and he crossed the short space to his hummer. His heart ached at the sight of her. He had known this would happen.. He knew and he had hoped she wouldn't have been overcome. The fact that she held on this long alternately saddened him, and thrilled him. She had at least some control. And he was happy for that. Immensely happy. He could count on her now. If she used her emotions the way he hoped she would. But right now her emotions were not helping her, the tears were proof of that. And he had to calm his Jo down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her head was down, tears falling on her hands and lap. "Oh Jo...sweetheart.." He wrapped her in his arms pressing her face against his blue dress shirt. She whimpered, voice shaking. "Don't want you to see me Horatio.." Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket preventing him moving. Horatio tightened his hold on her. "It's him H... It's him." Jo tried not to cry. Horatio rubbed her back soothingly. Her arms went around him and gripped the back of his shirt. Sobs and tears flowed out of her. He hummed softly rocking her. "I'm sorry Horatio..." Horatio stroked her hair. "It's okay..." She shook her head against his chest. "No it's not..." He nodded. "Yes it is." Joanna pulled back looking at him. Tears had soaked her beautiful face and red rimmed her brilliant eyes. He reached out and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She shook her head softly. "H I could barely work.." Horatio lifted her chin. "You'll do better." His eyes assured her. She wiped her eyes. "Here we go sweetheart..ok." His voice was gentle and soft, soothing her frayed emotions. Gathering her in his strong arms, he walked to the passenger for and opened it setting her in. Horatio closed the doors and got in.

Joanna crawled to the middle and kissed his cheek. "Not a word...please." She stared at her hands. Slipping an arm around her, Horatio held her close. "Not a word." He drove as Jo relaxed against his lithe body. Soon Palm trees of a different residential area were passing the hulking vehicle. "What are you doing..." Horatio glanced at her. "Taking you home. You're not ready." Pain hit Jo like a hammer. "Jo..." Horatio began. She sat up, away from him. "Then I'll stay at the lab..." Horatio pulled up in front of Jo's condo. He rubbed his face. "Jo..." She looked at him. "You're not ready..." Jo looked away from his sad blue gaze, fighting tears. "Get some rest." Feeling defeated, she got out. "I'm sorry Horatio..." He looked at her. "You'll come in tomorrow." Jo's head snapped up surprised. He nodded once. She nodded slowly closing the car door. He watched as she walked up her path, unlocked her door and disappeared inside. Horatio sighed driving back to the lab.

It was late that night and Jo, against Horatio's orders, worked on the case anyway. "You'll glare at me with those hot sapphire eyes Horatio, but I gotta do this damn it." She muttered tersely. Back at the lab Horatio was working just as hard. She texted him. [_I'll rest when the case is solved. Look at the knife fragment I pulled._] Horatio rubbed his neck tiredly.

[_Go to sleep Joanna._] She sighed not backing down from him. [_No. Horatio. Please look, then I'll go to bed._] A second later she got another text. [_No you won't._] Her doorbell rang. "It's open!" Jo called. Horatio walked in his voice rumbling through the space of her living room. "Joanna." Jo laid her phone down. "Horatio Caine sometimes knowing you this well bites me in the ass." He cocked his head. "How so." She fought to stay on track. "That." Her phone lighted. "After I typed that first message I knew you were on your way here." Horatio smiles looking down and meeting her eyes. She caught her breath. "What have you got Jo?" She handed him the file and crossed the room to her kinda small kitchen. She moved around her kitchen with ease, pulling mugs and coffee out. Horatio had to stare, she oozes confidence and sexuality. _He could love her._ He quickly shoved that thought away, he couldn't afford to have it. But if he could... Unaware of her effect on him Jo spoke.

"So I looked over the photo evidence. The blood on the knife fragment I pulled had bright red blood." She paused at the counter inhaling the grounds before dumping them into her coffee maker. "Which doesn't match the victims, dark arterial blood. So it has to be the killers." Horatio watched, captivated by Joanna. The smell of coffee filled the air and she smiled inhaling the scent. She poured them both a cup. She handed him his and took a sip of hers. "Which means two things. Either he killed with a different knife, unlikely. Or if we find it, the tip will be gone and the blade will be dark to match the victims." Satisfied she leaned her hip against her counter and took a drink cocking her head to the side, mimicking Horatio's habit. "Joanna..." Horatio's eyes blazed with intensity as he stepped closer to her. "Hmm?" Jo swallowed and smiled. "Sorry, I cocked my head like you." Her head straightened. Horatio grabbed Joanna's neck, his voice rough and seductive. "More than you realize.." Jo stilled as a wave of heat his her body hard. "H-Horatio..." She stared in his lust filled sapphire eyes. He lowered his face to hers. Jo moaned quietly, lips parting. Horatio's lips claimed hers in a hard, hungry kiss. Joanna answered, kissing back flattening her hands against his muscled chest. Horatio shoved her against the counter molding her soft feminine body against his hard male one. A gasp escaped her. "Horatio..."

"Joanna..." He kissed and mouthed her neck, his hand tightened while his other held her hip. Jo moaned tangling a hand in his hair and tilted her head shivering. Rapidly losing his control, horatio ground his hips against hers, biting her neck. She moaned at his growing intensity and arches into him, nails digging sharply into his scalp. Horatio groaned at the sensation. Never had he been so desperate to satisfy his need. Hunger made control impossible, snarling against her skin he hauled her onto the counter. Sensing his need, Jo wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her. He settled in her vee perfectly and Horatio gnashed his teeth at the exquisite pressure. Jo moaned licking his lips. He hissed through his teeth. Encouraged Jo bit his lower lip and tugged slowly. Horatio's breath caught, a tiny warning bell went off. Jo kissed his neck undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. "Joanna..." Horatio resisted pushing her back. "Stop." Puzzled Jo looked at him. "What is it?" He gulped slowly. "We can't.." The fires of her desire died a bit, apprehension creeping like ice. "Why not?" Horatio avoided her eyes. "I... I'm engaged..." Ice covered her as she stared at him. He stepped back away from her. Unable to move she stayed where she was. Joanna's heart exploded and she stared at the floor. "I-I think you should go..." Horatio winced at her broken tone. "Joanna..." She refused to let him see her tears. "Just go." Wincing again, Horatio sighed and left closing the door behind him. Silenced closed around her. The man she loved, would never be hers. Finally, feeling more alone than after her family died, Joanna Priest broke down in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio walked through the sleeping Miami streets haunted. He lost control and as a result, had just hurt Jo. The last person who deserved pain in this world. The sight of her, face drawn and eyes clouded with pain clawed at him like an angry beast. What's worse was the simple fact that HE caused it. And couldn't fix it. Silent tears spilled from his eyes. He found himself at the causeway, the rail. He pounded at the rail. "Fucking great Caine. Why didn't you stop sooner..." Silence and the waves against the bridge answered him. That only made his temper worse. He didn't know where he was going, or for how long. Until the sun rose on the Miami crime lab. He sighed and decided oh what the hell. He walked into the darkened halls ignoring the stares from the night shift workers. Horatio climbed the stairs to his office and unlocked it. At the moment he was thanking his cautious nature. Because he always had a spare change of clothes in his desk. Even toiletries, if necessary. As he dressed he thought about his fiancé waiting at home. He'd have to answer innocent curious questions but at the moment he couldn't have given a damn if he wanted to.

The next morning Jo braced for the day of hell. She sighed and pushed through the glass doors. Horatio looked up as she passed. She looked worse than him. The light in her eyes was gone, her face was tired, and her shoulders carried the weight of the world. Her jeans and button up were rumpled. Her hair was up half heartedly. And no make up. Yeah definitely worse than him. He followed her to the lab. She was already working on a blood sample from her knife fragment, had it going through Codus. Horatio pushed the door open thankful she was alone. "Joanna." She didn't look up from her work. "Mornin' boss." He nodded. "Morning." Jo glanced at him. "Did you want somethin boss? Evidence?" _My soul?_ She thought sadly. He rubbed his neck clearing his throat. "Ah.. No..." Jo leveled a cold, dead stare at Horatio. "What is it then?" Horatio did his best to not look away. "We need to examine the crime scene." Joanna got up pulling her jacket on. Horatio sighed eyes closing in regret. "Jo-" Joanna held up a hand effectively silencing him. "I'll meet Eric and Calleigh. Sir." Jo walked out. Horatio bit his cheek until he tasted the tang of blood. As he walked out a result came up. And blinked and buzzed the DNA match. The face on the screen would prove to be interesting. The particular suspect liked to drop in and watch as the officers cleaned up his handiwork. Arrogantly believing they wouldn't catch him. He hadn't learned how wrong he was. Not yet.

Horatio headed to the break room for a stout coffee. He savored the feel of the scalding liquid coating his throat. He breathed the steam, self hating and hurting. "Save Jo the trouble.." That earned him a concerned look from a passing Frank. The big man laid a work hardened hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Horatio?" Horatio rubbed the stiff muscles of his neck. "What do I do Francis..." Horatio only used that given name when needed, man Horatio was in a deep, dire situation. Seeing the way Jo walked in, it wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong with the redhead. "You hurt her real bad... You can hope or kiss her ass for forgiveness.." Horatio nodded. Frank squeezed Horatio's shoulder. "And Horatio she's southern. Hell hath no fury like a southern belle turned bitch." Horatio winced. "Good luck brother." Frank patted his shoulder. "You'll need it." Frank walked away. Horatio sighed and headed to the crime scene. Something was nagging at the back of his brain. As he left Jo's lab he could've sworn he heard the beep of a positive DNA match. But he wasn't so sure. Maybe he had? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Maybe he should double check if they didn't find anything at the scene. Surely that would at least help them find the killer. At the very least it should point them in the right direction.

Jo worked with Calleigh and Eric trying to focus. She looked up and for the third time saw the same tatted up biker dude watching them. Eric looked up and cocked a brow, eyes troubled. "Priest?" Jo looked at him. She bit her lip. "Can I ask you somethin?" Eric shrugged. "Sure." Jo looked away. "Not here it's kinda... Personal." Eric thought for a moment. "Ok..how about dinner?" Joanna nodded smiling a little. "After work?" Eric nodded. "Thanks." Horatio walked on. "What do we got?" Jo went still. "Other than that biker? Nothin." The second she said it everyone stilled. Horatio pulled his gun. "Joanna..Eric. Go. I'll cover you." The three walked out. "There." Horatio pointed. Eric and Jo started, guns up. "MDPD!" Horatio yelled. The man ran. "Got a runner!" Joanna's eyes sharpened and she took the lead. Horatio and Eric hung back, letting her have this one. The man jumped a fence. Jo was faster than him. She launched from the top of the fence and tackled him, they rolled into the street. She landed on top. The team, Horatio, Eric Calleigh, Frank, Ryan and Natalia, even the uniforms. And the civilians were stunned into silence. The biker punched her but she used that to her advantage. She cuffed his hand and flipped him cuffing the other. "You're done!" The man laughed. "Girl Scout!" Joanna stood yanking him up with her. Still stunned, the others walked over. Frank took the man into custody. Horatio cleared his throat. "Well done." Joanna nodded and got in her car with the suspect, driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: gets a little graphic. Thank you all for reading and the reviews. Does wonders for me. :) here's your chapter. It's intense**

**Chapter 5**

At the lab Horatio met Jo in the lobby. She had a dark look in her eye and as he passed, the suspect laughed. "Will you interrogate him with me boss?" Horatio nodded cocking his head. "Of course." Jo nodded once. "Thank you sir. He's really passing me off." Horatio cocked a brow. "How so?" Jo's jaw clenched and popped. "Just wait til' we get there. Don't talk, just watch." Jo walked to the interrogation room, everyone trailing behind her. She and Horatio walked in to a smirking asshole. "Oh look Girl Scout is back." The man chuckled. Horatio went to the window and watched. Jo sat down. "We know you killed that man and his daughter." She glared and the man smiled, in a taunting drawl. "Good luck provin' that." Jo stared at him. "If your innocent why'd you run?" The man looked around and looked a Horatio. "Why is he here? Your old man lover?" Joanna stilled, fists clenching, anger clouding her blue eyes. "No." Horatio looked at Jo, longing in his eyes. _Want to be_. He thought. _He's engaged and won't be._ Joanna thought sadly. She growled slowly. "Just. Admit. It." The man grinned. A dog with a bone. "Let me tell you what I THINK happened."

_A man snuck in the back door of a quiet house. Single dad, teen girl. Close. But what the man had in mind wouldn't even let their body parts close. Father tried to get up but a knife to the girls skull stopped that. He tied the girl up loving her whimper. Father was whimpering to. One slash and a wall was red... Not dead yet.. Father was helpless as his murderer went to his daughter. And cut himself...a piece of the knife dropped. After that all the dying man could see was the bloody murder if his daughter. The murder went to him now...oh he'd be with his daughter. That was the last thing on his mind as his life slipped away...like a river...of blood..._

Joanna's eyes were blood red. Exactly like her family died! Horatio was pissed beyond belief but he had enough control to stare at Jo from over the murderers head. That kept her calm. Barely. The man noticed this. "Oh I get it... Little Girl Scout has a past...did you lose a daddy? And a sister like this? Aw...and she wants revenge." The man grinned again. Jo slowly started to get up, murder in her stance. Horatio grabbed her arm. She clenched her fists so hard they bled.

Her eyes almost glowed as she looked at Horatio. Horatio's eyes flicked to the mans hand. "Sir...what happened to your hand?" Jo got the hint. As they walked in Horatio had told her that the blood was indeed the suspects, they just needed to find the cut. She almost smiled and sat down. The man stilled. "Cut myself." Jo shook her head. She showed him a picture of the knife fragment. "I never seen it." He looked away. She smirked. "How bout if I do this?" She pulled out a picture of a bloody knife. "We found this in your car." She matched the pictures up. The man stilled. "What do ya know...Girl Scout got me..." Horatio smiles and looked down. "And now..." Facing the window he put his shades on. "So do I." Jo got up. "Your under arrest for the murder of ******* and his daughter ******." She cuffed him hard. He yelped. "Tight!" She smirked. "I'm here for my and the peoples comfort. Not yours." He got lead away.

Horatio looked at Joanna. "Nicely done Ms. Priest." Jo smiled. "Thank you sir. Means a lot." Horatio grabbed her shoulder. "Joanna..." She looked at him. "You were really great." She grinned a little. "Thank you." Horatio stroked her arm. "I'm sorry..." She masked her face. "I- don't worry about it." Horatio's eyes got sad. "Joanna..." She stopped him. "It's fine Horatio. Last night stopped before anything happened. I-" she stepped back. "You...?" Horatio ventured. "It's stupid forget it." She hugged him and said against his chest. "We're still friends right?" Horatio hugged back savoring the feel of her in his arms. "Yes." Joanna smiled. "Good." Even though he had broken her heart she feared more that this would ruin their friendship. She knew it would be awkward. But she rationalized that was better than no friendship at all. Hell his friendship, at times, was the only thing keeping her sanity. She couldn't count how many times. He had driven to her house in the middle of the night. Even if it meant leaving his job or state. To hold her and help her through her demons. And there werejust as many texts and calls. At one time he only texted her "good mornin." When it wasn't. But that one text made it one. His chuckle brought her out of her memories. Almost reading her mind perfectly he smiled. "Our calls and late nights will never stop." He nuzzled her hair softly. "I promise." She smiled big, and just like that, again. Only a few simple words from Horatio, made her feel so much better.

After that shift Jo was exhausted but excited about her dinner with Eric. She shut her locker and waved to Horatio as she passed. "See you later h!" She met Eric outside. Horatio stilled seeing it. Jo got in Eric's car and smiled. Eric smiled looking at her. "How does Italian sound?" Joanna beamed touching his arm. "I love Italian!" He beamed back and drove off leaving a glaring Horatio in their wake. Red clouded his vision. His mind screamed for blood. The blood of Eric. But he had no business thinking that. Hell he was engaged...and she was young and free. Horatio realized all this in a span of a second, and that just made him even more angry. Horatio Caine never got angry...noticeably. But he was damn near close to exploding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At a bar and grill**

The room was dark and loud. the music pumped through the room steadily. Joanna liked the music and the company. Joanna drank her beer thoughtfully. "So Eric about earlier.." Eric nodded for her to continue. "Well Horatio told me he was engaged, but not to who." Eric smiled, gentle understanding in his eyes. "My sister. He's engaged to my sister Marisol." Joanna smiled, the emotion not reaching her blue eyes. "Well I'm happy for them." She wouldn't meet his eyes so she scanned the tiny bar. Eric grabbed her hand gently. "What history do you have?" Jo stilled and rubber her neck. "With H?" Eric nodded. "Who else Jo?" Joanna smiled sadly. She knew this would happen. One person on the team was bound to ask her about it. It was just a question of who. Soon it wouldn't matter though, any new information would spread through the team like fire. Oh well. Time to bite the bullet. This was gonna hurt. Real bad.

"Well... when I was 6 I was at home with my sixteen year old sister... When a stranger came." Jo closed her eyes hard. "What that guy said, was right.." She took a steadying breath. "I like to think that I forgot the details I saw.. But the first thing I remember is crying, beaten and bloody in a hall closet. And someone opened the door. The person I saw was a detective. Horatio." Eric grabbed her hand squeezing gently. "How old are you now?" Jo stared at his hand. "30." _With a whole lot of years of patrol and uniform work to get me to where I am now. _She thought with a grim smile. Eric hugged her. "I'm sorry." Jo swallowed past a hard lump in her throat. "Can we stop talking about it?" Eric probed gently. "Any other history?" Jo stared at Eric and smiled a little, the csi part of him wanted more. How cute. He wanted to see if he had any competition. Well Horatio wasn't an option..not anymore. But be that as it may Eric wanted to know. "Close friend ever since. Even got me into the police programs." Smiling slightly Eric let his hand slide over her wrist, a grin breaking over his face. "Well lucky for me..." She shivered softly at his fingers dancing on her wrist and smiled. "Lucky for both of us.." She answered letting her hand wander over his arm.

Across town, in his lonely condo, Horatio paced like a caged lion. Masculine blue and gray walls paced along with him. White and black furniture accented the rooms. And dark mahogany floors clicked against his shoes. Anger clawed at Horatio. He growled, for the tenth time it seemed, his fist met the wall hard. Knuckles scraped and bleeding he let out a roar of pure frustration. So lost was he that he didn't hear a certain detective slip in until a hand was on his shoulder. "Horatio..." Jolted, Horatio raked his bloody hand through his hair. Frank saw Horatio's red hair get impossibly crimson. "Horatio... What's wrong?" The southern man lead Horatio to his black leather couch. Horatio sighed in resignation, anger gone for now. "She's dating Eric." Frank leveled an even stare at his distraught friend. "Can you blame her H?" Horatio glared growling. "Frank your really trying my patience.." Frank was on thin ice with him. The man was always gruff and straightforward. Usually Horatio liked that. But now, that they were talking about this, Horatio didn't want to hear it.

Brown eyes met angry blue. "Get a hold of yourself Horatio. You hurt her. She ain't yours, you made sure of that. And Eric ain't exactly bad lookin or a bad guy either." The sharp tone in Frank's Texas drawl stalled Horatio. He sighed going from angry to sad in seconds. "I know...I know." Frank patted his shoulder. "You have a habit of your torturing yourself Horatio." Horatio lifted tortured eyes to Frank. "Frank...I've been with her.." Frank cocked a brow. "How so?" Horatio shuddered at the memory. "We...spent the night together." Brown eyes widened. "When?!" Horatio lowered his head. "Vegas. Three years ago..." Arguably the best damned night of his life..and best damn company. In every sense. Frank rubbed his balding head eyes still wide. "Jesus man. Y-you love her don't you. Or care a shit load.." Horatio turned away. "I..." Frank was having none of that. "H. Tell me." Horatio sighed. "I care... A lot then and a helluva lot more now." Frank sighed. "What changed?" Horatio stared outside, dark Miami. "She almost lost it at the crime scene... But she stayed strong.." Frank smiled. "And you admire her for that." Frank just knew there was something between his lieutenant and the newest CSI! He knew it.

Horatio's broad shoulders sagged under an invisible weight. "I...love her for that..." Frank grinned crossing his arms. "Face it. You love her. And she's you, next thing you know she'll have her own one liners and shades!" Frank laughed. Horatio growled. "And what about my being engaged?" Frank thought. "Ah now that poses a problem... You could break it off and help push Marisol's papers through, and lose Delko as a friend for a while. Or marry her and lose Joanna forever." Horatio closes his eyes hanging his head. Frank continued gruffly. "And then there's have a mistress but you wouldn't do that." Horatio sighed rubbing his face. "Gee thanks Frank." Sarcasm dripped in his tone. Frank smirked. "Sorry I couldn't help more. Want me to stay?" Horatio shook his head patting Franks shoulder. "Go home Frank." Frank nodded, hugged Horatio and left. Leaving H with a shitload of thoughts to sort through. With a sigh, Horatio started to think things over, a long time ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next week held no results for either of them. In fact tensions rose between Joanna and Horatio. Whenever he would talk to her, she would shut down and the second she could would run to Eric. That pissed Horatio off. To the point every time he saw either Eric or Jo, he got angry. Normal words became growls, moves became jerks. Eric didn't mind but Jo... She answered back with a fury of her own. He wouldn't give her a reason why he was angry with her. So she got frustrated and snapped back at him. She snarled, she growled, she tested his patience. That angered him and alternately aroused him. Every time she got mad all he could see was a rough taking. Just to stake his claim on her body. To smell himself on her body. Not Eric's. It was like she awakened a basic primal need in him. One he couldn't explain nor deny. One that no one could get from him, not even Marisol had this effect on him. The debilitating need to just...take her. He had never known any urge like it. Until Now. And let it be just his luck where fate would give him this opportunity, right when he was unable to act on it.

One day he found her in the boxing room near Calleigh's ballistics lab. She was working over a punching bag. With lethal grace she landed sure punches. The way Calleigh was confident with guns, Joanna was at hand to hand. All Horatio could think about, watching her, was her crushing him between her thighs, handcuffing him, and he'd beg her to make it hurt. He wasn't one for bondage but Joanna...a vixen like that would make a man want to do things just to say that he did. Or for the simple reason of it may please her. Idly he wandered back to his reality and noticed that he was completely aroused by his thoughts. _Idiot._ He thought to himself more than once. He quickly made it to the hall but not before Joanna caught the movement. In her heated state her thoughts got hot. Really quick. Her eyes dimmed and her pupils dilated giving way to the sudden erotic scene in her minds eye. Oh and what a wonderful scene her imagination conjured up for her. Later she would regret indulging in this dream but she had no idea why. A harmless dream... One of countless she had, and certainly not the last. What harm could that do. Oh little did she know what she was about to let happen would have serious repercussions.

_The room was dark save for a few candles. The overwhelming scent of his cologne and basic male scent that could only be him filled her senses. She drank it in greedily. Only in her dreams could she hold Horatio Caine. And she never wanted to waste a second. Joanna opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. The last thing to enter her mind was the fact someone was with her. She was __in a bed. She gripped the sheets hard moaning his name. He growled kissing her lips roughly as he plunged into her. "This is a dream...I shouldn't be dreaming this.." His gravelly voice purred, caressing her. "Then make it a reality.." Joanna whimpered arching. "You're not mine..." Her nails scored his shoulders. "You were mine for a night..." Horatio licked and bit her neck whispering against her skin. "Wake up and I'll be yours." His voice alone had Jo on the edge of an orgasm. She whimpered again. "Horatio you're not a cheater.. You won't be there." Horatio grinned rolling his hips into her hard. "How would you know? I'm full of surprises..." He purred again. Oh god one more sound like that and she'd..._

The sound of someone entering jerked her to reality. With a gasp and a blush of awareness Jo realized she had been day dreaming. And by the feel of her panties, it was a very. Good. Dream. The intruder was Eric. He grinned at her. "Well well..." All she could see was Horatio. Sending up a silent prayer for forgiveness Jo crossed to Eric. "Eric just shut up.." Without a word she pulled him down for a rough passionate kiss. Not to be outdone Eric pulled her body flush against his. He deepened the kiss. She moaned as Eric backed her against the wall. "Damn Jo..." She was faintly aware that it was Eric saying it. But in her haze she imagined Horatio whispering those words...caressing her body. Eric devoured her neck in hungry kisses. Her body arched convulsively against his, fitting them together. Not as perfect as how her and Horatio had. She held his hair holding his mouth against her neck. His hands were restless. Mapping out her torso hips and arms. One hand tangled in her silver hair and he growled nipping at her throat. Sighing Jo closed her eyes and tilted her head for Eric's soft lips. When in reality she was imagining Horatio's own soft lips on her heated flesh.

Slowly the dynamic of the room changed. The heat her and Eric were creating was suddenly snapped and cooled by some unseen force. Something was definitely not right here. Joanna tried to figure out why but Eric's insistent mouth and body were making that very difficult for her. She tossed her head and he kissed the other of her neck. Obviously Eric didn't catch the change like she had. For a second she wondered why she did in the first place. _Maybe because you wish it was Horatio commanding your body and not him_. Her conscience taunted her. She liked it when her and Eric were intimate, don't get her wrong but something with Eric was...missing. Something she was certain that Horatio could give her. Feeling an angry stare Joanna's eyes opened and locked with the blazing sapphire eyes of a very pissed off Horatio Caine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok don't crucify me. You might not like Horatio or Marisol right now. That's all I'm gonna say**

**Chapter 8**

Time stood still in that moment. Neither of them moved. Joanna didn't breathe. The glare Horatio fixed her with broke hardened criminals. But still she couldn't look away. Eric didn't even risk a move. If there was one thing he learned about the redheaded lieutenant was when angered, best not to make any sudden moves. Horatio's body vibrated with barely leashed fury. Finally Jo found her voice. She swallowed hard. "Horatio..." Her voice seemed to release him and Horatio suddenly turned on his heel, and stormed off to his office. The hall, labs and stairs made the trek long. But the loud slam of his door rang out as if it was right by the boxing room. Joanna winced disentangling from Eric. "I'm sorry Eric but I got to-" he halted her and nodded. "Go." Smiling slightly at his understanding, despite the situation, Jo took off to Horatio's office ignoring the curious stares. It would all be explained later but right now explaining was the last thing on Joanna's mind. She slowly climbed the stairs trying to calm her nerves. Whatever was about to happen would either fix this, or destroy it completely. But it had to be done. She had to face him and try to explain what just happened. Whatever the cost may be she had to make sure that Horatio at least understood.

Slowly she opened his door and found him angrily pacing. Swallowing her fear she stepped in, closed the blinds, and the door behind her. Instantly she was met with a Caine rage. "HOW COULD YOU?! WHY- I CAN'T BELIEVE-!" Horatio's words mashed as he yelled at a, in near tears Joanna. She had kept trying to stop him with a small voice, but came to a decision. Swallowing again she yelled back. "HORATIO CAINE! ENOUGH! SIT AND SHUT UP!" Abruptly his mouth snapped shut and he lowered into his desk chair. Jo sighed running a shaking hand through her hair to steady herself. "I have to get this off my chest.. I hate to say it but what you just saw was me kissing Eric, pretending it was you..." Horatio's eyes widened. He snarled still pissed off but she continued. "I've held my tongue since I was sixteen." She stared at his angry face and sighed again. "Since I was sixteen I've crushed on and wanted you. Badly." Here she started to pace. "And every year it got worse. I've had so many damned dreams I can't even count. I don't know why but I think I've loved you since I was six..." Satisfied she stopped and stared at a still angry Horatio. The words registered but his rage took control of his reason. His voice was a low ominous growl. "Get out..." Joanna stilled her heart exploding again. Horatio repeated his soft command. "Get. Out." Joanna's body jerked as if slapped. Tears stung her eyes, words lodged in her throat. Her body moved on it's own and lead her out the door. As she passed she didn't try to stop the tears. Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, Frank, Ryan and Natalia all stared at her and collectively looked at the office, a foreboding sense in the air.

Joanna cried in her lab. Oh the unfairness of it all. She broke it off with Eric. And was sure that he hated her now. The team pitied her. And Horatio... He rejected her. Her spirit was all but broken now. For the millionth time, she replayed the days events. And came to the decision it was all her fault. If she hadn't day dreamed... Her hating thoughts were halted by the arrival of the team. Eric, Ryan, Nat, Frank and Calleigh all filed in, hiding her view outside. Something was up. "Guys...I'm fine just-" Ryan interrupted his brown eyes guarded. "Jo. Come have drinks with us." Nat smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Jo sighed and went for the door. Everyone tried to stop her. But in an instant she didn't have to ask why. Marisol was here. Joanna's blood boiled. Nat and Calleigh went for the door while the men held Jo back. Jo stared at the woman. Not only had she stolen Horatio..as of right now? She was kissing him. And Marisol had them both turned so Jo could see them perfectly. Horatio's eyes opened. And he stared at her his eyes seeming to say _'Oh shit'._ Pulling back Marisol glared at Joanna. Then grinned a female grin of triumph.

_"That's right bitch. This man is mine! Not yours."_ Was what her grin said. Marisol grabbed and held onto Horatio's hand, her claim clear. Countless times Jo had seen and had to face that claim. All of her relationships ended with her on the outside looking in. The result of some woman taking the man away from her. She was intimately familiar with this situation. She just never thought she'd have to experience it with Horatio. Suddenly in place of the sadness and defeat she usually felt, anger roared to life inside of her. Joanna broke free from Ryan Eric and Frank. Joanna saw everything in a haze of red. Which explained why she didn't feel how hard she hit the glass door. Nor did she feel the glass biting into her flesh. Calleigh yelled in surprise, nat winced. Ryan and Eric stood stock still. And Frank only held sadness for Jo. And anger at the stubborn Horatio. Who was the cause of this. Joanna raised her now bloodied hands. Horatio tensed ready for a fight. He had never seen Jo like this. Not toward him anyway. She relaxed her hands in defeat starring at Mari and Horatio in turn. Slowly she lowered her hands. "Fine." Without another word Joanna left the crime lab. Horatio relaxed slowly and lowered his head. And everyone took notice of the blood trail Jo had left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know the reason why Horatio and marisol are together is wrong but that's just how the plot turned out. So forgive me for that minor error :) enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

Joanna stood at the window of the er. Her newly bandaged hands didn't hurt. She supposed they did. But some hurt ran deeper than others. Like the hurt in her heart. The day was awful. The scene was. And she had to get out of there before she shattered. She had held it in until she got to Miami General. There, in her car, she collapsed under her emotions. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. So she did the only thing she was taught in her life. Let go. She let it all go. Her sobs had slowly stopped until she was composed enough to ask for help in the hospital. And as she stared outside her head whispered to her again. _Let go. Let go of HIM._ Tears welled in her eyes again at the idea of finally letting Horatio go, and out of her heart. But before she could think any more on it the entrance of Frank Tripp stopped her. "Oh darlin... I'm so sorry." Frank crossed the room to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Refusing to look at him Jo whimpered in a rare show of weakness. "I can't..." Frank felt tears prick his eyes at her tone. He was nothing but a softie for his friends and team. And anything that hurt them, hurt him. "You can't what..." Joanna's mouth opened in a silent cry. "Frank...I need to let him go.. But I can't." She was pathetic. After all the turmoil he had caused her. All the heartache. Horatio Caine was a force that she should've ran from. Her mind screamed logic. But deep in her heart she knew she would never be able to let him go. There was too much that he gave her, he had helped forge some of the strongest parts of her. To let him go would be taking a part of herself away. Pain seared her heart at all the memories. Those were just what they were. Memories. To save herself she had to stop letting Horatio Caine in. Frank wrapped her in his arms and rocked her slowly. He knew this would happen. Joanna cried into his chest clinging to him for dear life. "Frank I can't do this...I need to but I can't...I'm pathetic.." Frank shook his head tightening his hold on her. "You're not pathetic darlin.. It's ok to let go. It's ok." She sobbed hard until she had no more tears to cry. Numbly she stood in franks embrace. Her only anchor. He muttered comforting words to her but they fell on dead ears until he too stood there in silence. After her emotions were done, it left everything out in the clear light of day. Solemnly she finally came to terms with what she had to do. With an aching heart and a fierce determination Joanna knew what she had to do. She had to shut everyone out to save her heart. Even Horatio Caine.

Another few weeks passed. With no improvement. Jo had since retreated into a shell, throwing herself into her work. Not talking. Staying late. Even later than Horatio. The whole team took notice. Calleigh tried to help Jo. But Jo refused. They were friends, but that was it. Jo kept it that way. Joanna was determined to keep everyone out. And despite their best efforts. It worked. One night. It was almost eleven and still Joanna was working. Well sleeping. And a passing Frank saw. Muttering softly, he picked her up and made his way out to her car. Still she didn't wake. The buckling of her seatbelt did it. Her eyes fluttered open. "Frank..." He grumbled shutting her door. He crossed over and got in the driver seat. "I'm takin you home." And he did just that. He drove over to her condo, set her on her bed and went to leave. "Frank wait..." She mumbled. He stopped. "Frank will you help me get undressed..." Cursing slightly he nodded. Frank quickly helped her shed her boots and nice jeans leaving her in a cami and her bra. He dare not help more. After scrounging for a pair of sleeping pants he tossed her a pair of sweat pants. As he turned to leave again he heard her mumble a thanks, and a rustling of sheets as she got in. He smiled and left. Soon she was sleeping, a dreamless sleep.

Around that same time. Horatio stared blankly at his tv. Marisol had tried her best to get him to come to bed, teasing, being sweet, just asking, but she had long since given up and gone to bed. Horatio was in no mood. He was haunted. Had been ever since he sent Joanna away about a month ago. Suddenly everything snapped into place in his tortured head and he smacked it. He now knew what he had to do. As he headed out the door he only had one thought. _I hope she'll forgive me._

Joanna was woken by the sound of pounding on her door. Bursting into motion she grabbed her gun and made her way to her front door. She jerked the door open and aimed in one smooth motion. Her eyes widened at her visitor. Horatio looked at the gun and then at her. "Can we talk..." Joanna growled putting her gun down. "One fucking A.M..sleeping havin' a dream..." She grumbled letting him in. "Better be good Horatio Alger Caine." "Joanna..." Horatio breathed and pulled her to him for a rough kiss. Joanna jerked as her body responded. Horatio slipped his tongue in. Jo instantly pulled away, her hands splayed on his chest. "I..." Horatio threw caution to the wind. "I love you..." Joanna stilled looking Horatio in the eye. Horatio stared back unyielding. Joanna shook her head. "Dangerous words coming from a soon to be married man." Jo averted her gaze to his chest. Determined, Horatio urged her chin up making her look at him. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into me but..I do know." Horatio's restless hand stroked her jaw. "What I feel for you is so much stronger than what I feel for Mari." His voice went satin smooth and deeper, caressing her senses the way only he could. Like an intimate lover. Joanna stared at Horatio refusing to hope.

"Still you're hers." Pain sliced Jo's eyes. "Not mine." Horatio shook his head smiling a little. His head tilted. "Not anymore.. If you'll have me..." The uncertainty in his eyes and tone tugged at Joanna's heart. Still, she dare not hope.. Not after all he'd done. "She needs you.." At Horatio's surprised look she explained. "I asked Eric..a painful self history later and he told me why you got engaged..at first anyway.." Against her will, her eyes sparked with hope. "Joanna..." His voice slid over her, wringing an uncontrollable shiver from her. "Come. Sit on the couch.." She lead him to her slightly cozy living room. The second he relaxed on her leather couch he spoke. "I do want her safe.. And.." Horatio's voice trailed off. "And?" She prompted leaning on the arm of the couch, not sitting. "I don't know..." His head bowed. Jo smiled. _One call to Zacs dad in she'll be a citizen._ She thought to herself. Horatio's head came up as she went to stand in front of him. "I know that I want you Jo..." Joanna held up her hand silencing him. "Here's the part where you listen." She put on her best glare.

"I remember three years ago. A hotel. You and me. In Vegas." Horatio winced. "I remember.. Was it really that bad?" Jo shook her head growling. "No. I wanted you even more." His sapphire eyes widened at her blunt reply. She continued. "I remember this heat too. You stopped me. Say you're engaged? Then when I bare my feelings you reject me. Reject me!" By now Horatio was sinking in his seat along with his heart and hope. Still Joanna spoke snarling now. "I should hate you. I should smack you. I should throw you out of my house!" She leaned into his face eyes dark. "But I won't. Wanna know why?" Horatio cringed swallowing hard. "Why?" Joanna grinned. _Gotcha._ She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "You're mine Horatio Caine."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally after nine chapters! Strong rated M! If your too young or blush easily, don't read this!**

**Chapter 10**

Stunned, Horatio looked at Joanna. Without hesitation Jo popped off the first buttons on his shirt, exposing a hard defined chest. Lovingly she kissed the warm skin. "Bring your handcuffs lieutenant.." She whispered huskily. That jolted Horatio. With a groan Horatio pulled her to him and kissed her hard, possessively. Jo moaned as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Growling with need he gripped a handful of her hair. Joanna moaned and settled on his lap, hips moving on him instantly. Horatio groaned at the wonderful pleasure of her fitting him perfectly. Joanna hissed feeling his arousal. Horatio gripped her hips grinding against her. Jo gasped and gripped at her last shred of control. "Horatio... Bed.." Horatio shook his head grounding out from clenched teeth. "Here..." The fact that she made him lose control like that thrilled her. Jo growled and got up from his lap. Not thinking Horatio stood and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. At her bedroom door he pushed her into it. She gasped at the feel of cold wood at her back and a warm male chest at her front. Horatio's mouth went to her neck, biting. Joanna moaned gripping his broad shoulders. His hands were everywhere fumbling for the handle. With a growl of frustration Horatio kicked the door open, lips returning to hers.

Joanna whimpered working the buttons on his silk shirt open. Horatio hissed his approval carrying her with ease to the bed. Joanna gripped his shirt and pushed it off. Her teeth met Horatio's chest in a bite. Horatio took a sharp breath, leaning his head back and groaned at the pleasure/pain. Jo's lips closed and suckled his skin making a mark. Horatio's hand tangled in her hair, he almost smiled at the whimper of protest when he pulled her back. His eyes darkened at her flushed face. Horatio rumbled letting his hands grip her hips, pushing her down on the bed. Joanna licked her lips seductively eyes darkening with desire. Grabbing both her hands in his Horatio stretched her putting her hands over her head. Jo stared at Horatio. "Horatio?" Horatio grinned slowly. "Keep your hands there..." His voice was thick with desire as he pulled her shirt off. "Yes sir..." Jo shivered as he dropped open mouthed kisses over her bare breasts and stomach. Horatio's hands tweaked her already hard nipples and she helplessly arched whimpering with need. Slowly Horatio laved her breasts with his tongue. He groaned. Her breasts were perfect..not to small but healthy. Perfect like the rest of her body. Joanna gasped and clenched her hands trying to stay still. His deep resonate chuckle flowed through her. Jo gasped and growled weakly. "Horatio please..." Horatio growled. "I love it when you beg.." He settled his body against hers and ground against her hard. Joanna moaned gripping his fiery red hair. Without letting him react Joanna flipped Horatio on his back and worked his belt and slacks off. Horatio grabbed her neck and pulled her down for a hard kiss pushing his hips up as she pulled the clothes off him.

Joanna answered hungrily wrapping a hand around his cock, slowly stroking him. She gasped into his mouth even as he moaned with pleasure. "You got bigger Horatio..." Horatio chuckled breathlessly. "Kinda how it works sweetheart..." Joanna bit her lip blushing. "Bigger than Vegas..." Horatio couldn't help the grin that spread his face. Blushing a little darker Jo rolled Horatio's body on top of hers. Using his grunt of surprise as he molded his lean body to her soft one to her advantage, Jo but his neck hard and licked slowly. Bracing on his arms Horatio gasped tilting his head for her. Jo whispered huskily against his skin. "Lose control Horatio..." And bit him again. Horatio jerked as a lightning bolt of lust struck him. "Joanna..." "Mhmm..." She suckled his skin. Horatio groaned feeling the last of his control slip away. In a blur of motion he had her hands pinned on the bed beside her head. Joanna moaned in anticipation and smiled. Horatio wiped that smile off her face with a deep passionate kiss. Keeping her hands in one of his, Horatio ripped Jo's pants off her and tossed them to the floor. Her soaking panties and his boxers suffered the same fate. Growling Horatio ground himself against her, spreading her legs for deeper contact. A gasp exploded from Jo. "Fuck..." She ground against him desperately, needing him deep inside her.

"Joanna..." He moaned easing into her tight body. She took all of him in one deep stroke. Joanna bit her lip arching her hips into his. Horatio groaned thrusting gently. Jo growled low in her throat. "Don't be gentle Horatio... I want all of you." She kissed his lips. He kissed back hungrily. "Mmm.." Smiling she arched her hips into him hard. Horatio snarled slamming into her, hard and deep to the hilt. Joanna moaned clinging to his shoulders. Horatio grinned pumping his hips harder. Jo gasped feeling herself flex and tighten around him. "Horatio... Oh god.." At the feel of Jo getting impossibly tighter around his shaft Horatio moaned her name. Jo rocked her hips, her nails scoring his shoulders. Faintly she wondered if she hurt him until she heard his throaty "Oh god yes.." Horatio lifted her legs to his shoulders and plunged in deeper. Joanna moaned. Her muscles started to clench and he shuddered his body responding. She arched. "Horatio...make me come.." He couldn't deny her. Reaching between them he stroked her with his rough thumb driving into her body. "Oh yes Horatio.. I'm so close.." Horatio silently snarled in the mounting pleasure. "That's it sweetheart..just like that..." Her head tossed and she arched her back until it came off the bed. "Oh godd... HORATIO!" With a scream of ecstasy Joanna climaxed,her body clenching around him and drenching his shaft. Her climax triggered his and Horatio climaxed with her roaring his release. Joanna moaned breathing hard. Slowly their breathing settled as they came down together. Still panting slightly Horatio settled next to her. He smiled contentedly and pulled her to his side wrapping his arm around her. Joanna smiled laying her head on his chest throwing her arms around him. No words were needed. Horatio kissed her hair and felt her body relax against his. He smiled and closed his eyes holding her. Soon they both succumbed to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To answer your question arlene. A lot of after glow**

**Chapter 11**

Horatio smiled down at the sleeping beauty beside him. Her silver hair fanned out, a smile curved her lips. With an evil grin he rubbed her thigh. Jo moaned waking up. "That feels good..." Horatio growled. "Like this?" His fingers teased into her. Joanna whimpered hips rocking against his hand. "Oh god Horatio.." Horatio trailed hot kisses down her body. "I need to taste you." Joanna shivered at his words, body arching. "Yes..." He growled spreading her, his tongue spearing deep. Jo moaned holding his hair between her thighs. He bit her nub and opened his mouth wide. His tongue stroked in deep as his mouth closed over her folds. Joanna shuddered getting close. "Horatio..." She felt his hm before she heard it. He hummed smiling, sending vibrations through her. She gasped. "I love you!" Her body tensed and Horatio's mouth was flooded with her sweet cream. He licked it all up and prowled up her body like a great cat. When he kisses her she tasted herself on his tongue. "I love you too sweetheart." He grinned down at her. She couldn't help but grin back. "Now that, is the way to wake up!" Horatio let out a rich laugh. "Well good morning to you too Jo." Joanna got up slowly and tossed the covers over him. "We got work." She smiled and pulled the cover off his face and kissed him sweetly. He smiled speaking against her lips. "You get in the shower while I get dressed." Joanna winked sauntering to her bathroom. "Maybe you could join me?" Horatio laughed as she disappeared and said as he slid into his pants. "Next time sweetheart." He made it to the living room dressing as he went. Jo came out in nothing but a towel and made some coffee. Horatio was just clipping his gun to his belt when Jo purred from behind him.

"Now that's a perfect sight Horatio.." His face turned red and he kissed her. "Get dressed woman." Joanna laughed and obeyed his command with a sultry 'Yes sir'. Soon they were on their way to the lab. Walking up the steps Jo smiled. "I'm gonna call D.C, pull some strings for Marisol." That stopped Horatio dead in his tracks. "Joanna... You don't have to do this.." Taking a risk Jo kisses him. "Yes I do. For all of your sakes.. I know it's killing you that you couldn't help her. Let me help her Horatio.. Let me help you." Feeling the prick of tears behind his eyes Horatio folded her against him in a tight embrace. "Oh god I love you Joanna." Jo smiled. "Love you to." Horatio smiled and kissed her head letting her make her call. They walked in and Horatio let her disappear. He loved her, hell she was doing something for a woman she didn't even know or like. For him. Oh god where had he been?! How could he have let her slip by him unnoticed for so long? He assumed it had to be because he forced himself to look at her as a kid for so long... But no more. She was definitely NOT a kid. He grinned and rolled his still stiff shoulders. Evidence of just how grown up she had gotten. He grinned. He had her as his now. He'd spend the rest of his life loving her. He'd make sure of it. Smiling Horatio went to his office to work. Everyone suddenly noticed his good mood. Calleigh nudged him and asked. "Horatio you ok?" With a sly smile and a side step Horatio answered back. "Stick around you just might find out Calleigh." Calleigh stared open mouthed as he sauntered off, a spring in his step. he walked into the break room humming an old romantic song and everyone again just stared. Chuckling slightly Horatio faced his team, coffee in hand. "Just warning you I'm in a good mood." As he passed he waved to Jo still smiling. She was on the phone but returned the smile and wave. Horatio practically danced up the stairs to his office careful not to let anyone see of course. For once in this lab everything seemed to be going right. Excluding the crime of course everything was running smooth as welL. And Horatio took great pleasure in that one simple fact.

After hours of negotiation Joanna held an early copy of Marisol's green card and all the legsl papers that would solve her and Eric's problems. Smiling in victory she had told h. And was rewarded with a quickie in his office. Now she had to tell Eric. She walked into the lab and found him working. "Eric?" He looked up. "Yeah?" Jo smiled nervously and licked her lips. She hadn't talked to him since she broke things off with him. And she was still sure he hated her guts for it. That plus the fact that she basically threatened his sister. She rubbed her neck clearing her throat. "Well you remember when you told me about Marisol?" Eric became guarded. Everyone still remembered what Jo had done when Marisol had pissed her off. While everyone agreed what Mari had did was petty and low there was still a slight hesitance in dealing with Jo. No one wanted to relive or receive the anger Joanna had shown. "Yeah I remember.. Why?" Joanna gulped and grinned nervously. "Well I pulled some favors in D.C. In a week all your legal troubles will be gone and she will have a permanent citizenship." She held up a copy of said documents. Eric's eyes got wide as saucers. Had Joanna really said what he thought she did. He cocked a brow and she nodded. "I...thank you."Joanna smiled. "No problem." Eric howled in happiness and grabbed her hugging her hard. Joanna laughed. Another victory.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: unfortunately Marisol doesn't know how nice Jo is. Yet. **

**Chapter 12**

Eric hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" Joanna smiled hugging back. It was so worth it. Eric could barely breathe he was so happy. "Come on! Everyone needs to hear this!" Joanna laughed nervously. "Eric you don't have to tell everyone..." He shook his head and smiled. Eric herded her into the break room and told everybody. She lost track of all the hugs she got. Horatio hugged her last and surprisingly kissed her in front of everyone. Cat calls were let out. Whoops and hollers filled the air. Joanna blushed which just made Horatio smile. That was when Marisol walked in. She screamed pushing Horatio away from Jo. "YOU STOLE HIM!" And she punched Jo. Time slowed in that moment. Joanna's lip split, spraying blood as her head jerked to the side. "MARI!" Horatio and Eric held Marisol while Frank and the others helped Jo up. Ryan, always the helper pushed Jo's hair back and checked her lip probing gently. Joanna calmly licked at her lip and stared at Mari. Feeling for the first time scared, Marisol stared back at Joanna silently hoping she wouldn't get hurt. So she stopped struggling against Eric and Horatio. This could end badly. Smiling and chuckling slightly Joanna wiped her lip off and walked to Mari. "Marisol. You're welcome." Joanna shoved the documents in Marisol's hands and walked out. Stunned Marisol stared at all the documents. She couldn't believe it. Joanna had just solved all her problems. The sight of her own knuckles drew Marisol's attention. Joanna's blood coated them. Her eyes widened. Oh god. She had just made a terrible mistake. "I... I'm sorry Horatio.. I just.. I saw red.." Marisol started to shake as if cold. Still in a battle mode Horatio forced out roughly. "Marisol... Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the woman whos lip you just split." Thoroughly put in her place Marisol dropped her head and nodded. Unfortunately, at that instant, time seemed to remember it's place and snapped back rapidly.

Joanna drove her hummer home sighing. She wasn't mad. Not at Marisol. She knew why Marisol would react like that the second that Horatio chose her. It was always messy when there was a woman on the outside looking in. Joanna knew that for a fact. She smiled a little and winced at her torn lip stretching. Damn. Joanna had to hand it to Marisol. She had one hell of a right hook. Joanna parked and decided it would be good to warn Horatio about where she was and why. If the lab was one thing, it was a drama pit when there were questions unanswered. Horatio looked down at his phone amidst the chaos. He was running wild with the team trying to get Mari calmed down. And without Jo there her absence was unnerving. Calleigh and Natalia had offered to look for her and Horatio graciously accepted. But it seemed that the womanhunt would not be needed. Joanna had just texted him where she was. With a sigh of relief Horatio smiled. Eric walked out of the break room war zone and looked at him. "What's up H?" Horatio smiled and clapped Eric on the back. "Nothing." He corralled the rest of the team and herded them into the break room. "Ok call off the dogs Jo just went home. She knew that if she stayed Marisol wouldn't be in the best state of mind." Everyone visibly relaxed. "Jo isn't mad don't worry. And she's fine. How's Marisol?" Horatio cocked a brow at Eric. Eric smiled slightly. "I got her to calm down and I'm gonna run her home." Horatio nodded and everyone muttered agreement and relief that this little ordeal was over. Horatio smiled slightly. "And I'm gonna check on Joanna. Everyone carry on it's almost time to clock out anyway." Everyone scattered and Horatio smiled tiredly heading home.

Jo looked up when she heard the door open. She was just removing her badge and holster when it happened. Horatio stood in the doorway looking exhausted. Jo smiled softly walking to him. "Hey." He smiles back and kissed her. "Hi sweetheart." He lead him to the couch and began to rub his shoulders. Horatio's head lolled feeling her hands ease the stiff muscles. She settled on his lap for leverage and Horatio moaned kissing her neck hard. Joanna sighed. "I love you Horatio Caine." Horatio framed her face gently. "I love you... Marry me." Joanna stilled slightly, his words ringing in her ears. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled nodding. "I'll marry you." Horatio whooped attacking her lips hungrily. Joanna kissed him back shoving him onto his back on the couch. He smiled licking his lips in anticipation. "Sweetheart..." Joanna quickly shed his jacket and belt, nibbling on his neck. Horatio bucked as her hands slid under his shirt. She growled. "Sorry.." And she ripped off his shirt. Horatio grinned slowly. "No worries.." He arched his hips silently begging. Jo laughed and kissed down his lean body undoing Horatio's pants.

He groaned grabbing her hair and bucked when he felt her tongue on his waist. "Jo..." She grinned mischievously. "Mhmm..." Not giving him a warning she took him in her mouth. Horatio moaned arching as she sucked taking him deep. He jerked hissing in pleasure. Never had he felt this good. He wasn't sure when he last got this treatment but he was sure this was by far the best. Jo bit softly locking eyes with him. Which was erotic as hell. Horatio growled watching her with lazer intensity. She moaned sucking him a little harder. Horatio felt his muscles clench and tensed. "Fuck..." Suddenly he felt her lips leave him. He snarled down at her. "Joanna!" She grinned. "You can't come without permission baby." He moaned in protest while she buttoned him up. "Now take me out and I'll reward you..."

**A/N: abrupt I know but I got a surprise for you all. Bear with me :) you'll love the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Joanna had no idea what Horatio had planned for them. The second the words left her mouth he instantly calmed and smiled. So unlike him. He wouldn't even tell her where they were going. Just that they were going out like she asked. She couldn't get anything else out of him so they drove in silence. Curiosity was about to suck the life right out of her. She shifted restlessly. "Horatio tell me where we're going!" He chuckled. "You're making me wait. So I'm gonna do the same to you." Joanna growled and crossed her arms. "At least tell me what we're doing." He shrugged. Easy enough. "We're going out to eat." Jo sighed. "That's all I'm gonna get out of you isn't it." Horatio smiled nodded his head. "Yes ma'am it is." Joanna threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine!" Horatio laughed shaking his head. "Good things come to those who wait." Joanna glared. "Patience is also a virtue. One that I don't have!" She shot back playfully. "The curiosity is killing me Horatio!" She sighed. "Just trust me baby." Jo groaned and relaxed against the seat in defeat. He covered her hand with his and squeezed. "You're gonna love what I have planned. Trust me." Joanna nodded and squeezed his hand back. Horatio smiled and drove with one hand, his heart hammering in his chest. His pulse was so loud he was sure Jo could hear it in the tiny expanse of the car.

They were almost there. He could see the lights in the distance. He smirked. This was his favorite restaurant in the whole city. And it was soon to become hers. For a different reason of course but that just sweetened the pot. In the failing light of dark Miami a nice Italian restaurant gleamed it's magnificence. The outside illuminated the sky like a beacon. Joanna stared as they pulled up. Horatio had ordered her to dress nice and he cleaned up in a fancy suit. Now she didn't need to wonder why. She could spend her entire paycheck here on an appetizer it seemed! Joanna gulped nervously as thy walked in. "Horatio if this is too expensive.." Horatio just shook his head. "The owner owes me a favor. And nothing is too good for you." Jo blushed and allowed him to lead her. But she missed the owner slipping a box into Horatio's hand. Horatio had truly gone all out. The food was amazing. On an elevated platform sat a love string band softly playing. The music seemed to mix with the glow of the candles. Wine sparkled in that same glow. And to top it all off he had gotten the best table in the house. Horatio couldn't keep his eyes off Joanna. Tonight was gonna be perfect for both of them. Of course that wouldn't take much because she was perfect enough without any help. Pure sexiness was the only way he could put into words what Joanna was. Everything else left him speechless.

She had dressed in a beautiful v neck blue dress. Accentuating her eyes, body and silver hair. Which she had curled down her back. All that stunning beauty caused more than words of love from him. He smiled, bringing out the lines on the sides of his mouth. That full smile that could light Miami for months. 'It brings out your dimple!' Joanna had once said to him when she was younger. The smile appeared this time because he knew, it was the moment. This moment, would change their lives forever. Horatio knew because he held the proof in his hand. A ring cradled in a satin box. He had called immediately after Joanna had disappeared to get dressed, to have it made. And his jeweler had done it. There was a reason that jeweler was the best in Miami. It was because of that ring, the simple gesture that made him smile. The mere knowledge that he was about to make this gesture caused his heart to race, his pulse to pound. And the smile to come. Joanna was starring intently at him now. Horatio gulped back his wine and smiled as his signal was seen. Now was the time. Time to man up and make her his. A dim but bright enough spotlight switched on illuminating them. Horatio stood and cleared his throat. "Attention! Everyone I have an announcement!" He took the hand of a blushing mortified Joanna. Everyone in the dining room went silent expectantly.

"I love this woman. I have for the entire time I've known her. It took me a hell of a long time to find out Joanna. But I do. I love you with all my heart. And I want to know." He went down on both knees and took both of her hands in his. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want you to suffer without love for a second more. I want us both to be happy. Together. And it would be my great honor to have you-. Would you make me the happiest-." He couldn't seem to find his words so he swallowed hard. Joanna stared at him and realization struck her hard. He was about to ask... Horatio found his voice and stared in her eyes wanting to get lost in them. "Will you marry me?" Horatio produced a silver ring with sapphires and diamonds set in it to replicate a tiny police badge. Her badge. With every slight movement a different stone caught the light, making it sparkle and gleam brilliantly. Joanna covered her mouth with a shaking hand starring at it. Tears falling, she nodded and he slipped it on her finger. "Why'd you get on both knees?" She whispered shakily as he rose to meet her. Horatio smiled and kissed her while the people around them applauded. "Because Joanna. You deserve more than one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marisol paced the hall outside Joanna's lab. Since she had punched Jo Marisol had been stricken with guilt. She had to make it right. She perked up at the sound of laughing. Horatio's laugh. And there they were. Horatio's arm covertly wrapped around Joanna's waist. Joanna leaning into him as if telling a joke. And they both threw their heads back and laughed. Marisol smiled sadly. She had never seen Horatio so happy. Jo was right for him. Marisol knew that now. But there was still unfinished business. Joanna laughed again and then saw Marisol. Joanna's smile halted. "Marisol." Mari wrung her hands and met Jo's untrusting gaze. "Can we talk please?" Joanna untangled from Horatio and nodded. Horatio slid an uneasy glance at Jo but with a nod he left them to their business. Joanna watched as Marisol sat down. Realizing Marisol wouldn't speak Joanna decided to come out with it. "Ok you hate me. Why do you suddenly want to talk?" Marisol winced slightly. "I-I don't hate you I just wanted to apologize..." Jo stilled and looked at Mari. "Excuse me?" Marisol sighed and rubbed her neck. "For hitting you.. And all the petty things I pulled." Joanna cocked her head not believing what she just heard. Usually the other woman stayed mad! But here Marisol was apologizing to her. To her!

Joanna cleared her throat nervously. "Mari..." Marisol didn't have time to register that Joanna called her nickname. "You hate me. You should. I'm sorry!" Joanna growled. "I don't hate you Mari." Marisol stilled. _She doesn't hate me?_ Joanna smiled and touched her hand softly. "I don't hate you. I understand why you did what you did.. Now your right hook is still healing but," Joanna chuckled softly. "I'm willing to forgive and forget." Marisol practically tackled Joanna in a hug. Joanna laughed caught off guard and hugged back awkwardly. She was never a good hugger. Unless of course it was Horatio. She had to blame her history for the fact she didn't feel comfortable with too much contact. But Marisol was of course a hugger. As much as it pained her to do so, to ease Marisol's guilt, Joanna returned the hug in full. Sensing this Marisol pulled back and laughed nervously. "Good..." Joanna nodded just as nervous. "We're good Marisol. We're good."

Horatio smiled from his perch at the corner of the hall. He had never truly left them, for fear of things going bad. But seeing the two women hug and then laugh nervously gave Horatio relief like no other. He had his woman with a ring on her finger. The other woman had made up with Jo. And they still had to tell the team the good news of their engagement. He would have to ask Calleigh and Natalia for help planning the wedding. And the men would help with everything else. Like the bachelor party that they had promised Horatio. He shook his head and Eric walked up smiling. "What's up H." Horatio clapped Eric on the back and smiled. "Looks like you get to throw me a bachelor party after all." Eric's eyes widened. "You and Joanna?" Horatio nodded and grinned. "Got the ring to prove it!" Despite it being so fast Eric hugged him. The kind of man hug you don't wanna see cause it's actually cute. "Congratulations H! I'm so happy for you two!" Horatio smiled and clapped Eric's shoulder. "Actually that reminds me of what I needed to ask you." Eric nodded enthusiastically. "Sure anything H." Horatio let a grin crack his face. "Will you be my best man?" Eric went stock still for a moment then grinned big, his dark brown eyes lighting up. "Horatio I'd be honored." Horatio nodded. Marisol and Joanna were made up. He had a best man. Now, he groaned. They had to plan the darn wedding. He smiled wickedly thinking of the wedding night. It would be worth it.

Eric smiled knowingly at Horatio and wolf whistled lowly. "Horatio you're whipped man." Horatio dipped his head and smirked. "Im not whipped. Whipped would mean I wouldn't want to be." Eric laughed and shook his head walking away. Joanna met Horatio out there. "You never left us alone did you?" Horatio smirked and shook his head. Jo smirked. "Be that as it may me and Mari are good and she knows now." He smiled and dropped a kiss on her head. "All that leaves is telling the team. Let's go." Joanna linked their fingers and walked with Horatio to the break room where everyone was currently congregated. They noticed instantly the linked hands and knew something was up. Eric grinned but kept his mouth shut. "Guys looks like H and Jo have an announcement." Joanna nodded and with a kiss from Horatio smiled at her team, now family. Every one of them. From Frank all the way to Alexx. Horatio smiled and almost burst as he said. "Joanna and I are getting married." The room erupted and the happy couple got swarmed with hugs. Nat and Calleigh both yelled. "We're gonna help plan!" Joanna laughed and nodded. Horatio caught her eye and nodded to Frank who was crossing for Horatio to Jo. Jo nodded and while Horatio corralled the men who were already shouting details of their plan for the bachelor party, Joanna pulled frank aside. "Frank can I ask ya somethin." Frank nodded and hugged her smiling. "Sure darlin'." Joanna smiled sadly. "Well my dad is gone...and with no next of kin I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." Her eyes filled with tears and Franks, although he wouldn't admit it, did as well. "What are ya sayin Jo?" He had to hear her say it. Joanna smiled. "Will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" Frank choked up and held her close, just like he did in the hospital, when she needed someone the most. "Joanna darlin. Id be happy to." Joanna grinned and made her way over to Horatio and hugged and kissed her fiancé. _Damn it feels good to say that._ Joanna thought happily. "He say yes?" Horatio asked smiling. Joanna grinned. "Mhmm." She wrapped her arms around him and they both smiled as the team swarmed and celebrated. These next few months would be pretty long until their wedding day. Well worth the wait. Well worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sad to say this story is about to come to an end. :( one more chapter after this and it will be completed. To everyone that has read and reviewed this story I want to thank you in advance. You all have been amazing and given me confidence in publishing my stories. So once again thanks so much :)**

**Chapter 15**

Joanna stared at herself in the full length mirror. Calleigh and Natalia were smiling. Some of the details of the wedding were already figured out. Except the wedding dress. And Jo was leaning towards this one. "Well girls? What do you think?" Joanna did a turn loving the way it moved with her. Calleigh grinned. "I think we found the one!" Joanna laughed and smiled. "Alright good. Only took us about a million dresses." Natalia laughed. "Millionth times the charm!" Jo smiled and got undressed. "How are the boys doin?" Calleigh smirked. "They finally stopped with the bachelor party and went to get suits. Thanks for makin us your bridesmaids." Jo smirked at Natalia and winked. "I had to once I figured out Ryan was a groomsmen." Natalia blushed. She would walk with Ryan. And Calleigh with Eric. Only two was a small procession yes but Joanna and Horatio both decided that they just wanted a small ceremony with the team and family. And there just wasn't enough people on the team. Joanna stepped out and gave the cashier Horatio's card for the dress. After a morning of loving he had handed it to her and said to buy everything they needed today. Joanna blushed. "Lovin that man of mine..." The surrounding women smiled knowingly. Joanna barely heard them if they said anything. She could only wonder how Horatio's day was faring with his groomsmen.

Horatio tugged on his cuffs smiling. He turned to his side and looked at the angled mirror. He liked what he saw. The cut of the tux flattered his broad shoulders all the way to the slim lean trim of his hips. He smiled and tried the look without the jacket. Suspenders looked good on him. Without making him look like he had no torso. From behind him Frank whistled and Ryan and Eric grinned. "Horatio man.. You're about to get jumped even here! Joanna won't be able to keep her hands off ya!" They laughed as Horatio turned a shade of red. "Thank you Francis." Horatio replied dryly. Frank grinned. He was giddy as a Texan schoolboy since Joanna asked him to walk her down the aisle. And Frank never even tried to hide it either. Ryan clapped Frank on the back and grinned. Frank and Ryan never really liked each other but they had put that aside for the wedding. "You know Tripp he might've been the last to get his suit but I still remember the day we got you in one!" Horatio and Eric laughed as it was Franks turn to go red. That was a day to remember. Every suit he had on he had tugged at the collar and complained that he would sweat through it and Joanna's dress. The others had taken great pleasure in making Frank squirm. Horatio chuckled and changed out of his suit. He walked out and paid for his suit calling over his shoulder. "Ryan is right Frank. And plus you all saved the best for last." He let a cocky grin pass his face. "I do look better in a suit. Especially in a tux." They all laughed at that. They couldn't deny it either. They were all getting excited for the big day.

Joanna smiled nervously as she drove up to Horatio's house. He had moved her in with him not to long ago. She smiled and parked, grabbing her garment back with the dress. She walked up the manicured walkway and walked into the condo. Horatio wasn't anywhere in sight. That was odd. Oh well that meant he was probably still out with the guys. Thinking nothing else of it she walked back to their bedroom and hung her dress up hiding it. She took a moment to drink in the scent of him that hung in the air. She closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne and masculine scent. She had always loved the way he smelled. When she was younger she had often stolen a shirt of his and put it on just to have the smell around her. And faintly she realized her own perfume had started to mix with his scent perfectly. A rush of female satisfaction hit her and she let herself gloat for a moment. Jo stopped for a second as she heard a noise. Someone was in the bedroom. Instincts took her over and she tensed. If she had relaxed for a second she would've realized that with the sound came his smell. Horatio was here. But Jo didn't know that. He went about setting his stuff down not noticing that Jo was about to attack. She inched out from the closet and tackled him onto the bed pinning him. Horatio grunted and rolled pinning her under him. She struggled under him and he moaned getting instantly hard. "Enough Jo it's me!" Joanna stilled and giggled breathlessly. "Oh sorry baby I thought you were a criminal..." But the grinding motion of her hips she had started said she was not even close to sorry. Horatio moaned clenching his teeth. Joanna smirked and rolled ontop of him. "Where are your cuffs lieutenant?" Horatio grunted and nodded to the bedside table. Smiling she cuffed him to the bed effectively putting him at her mercy.

Joanna sat up on his straining erection and grinned wickedly. "Imagine what the wedding night is gonna be..." Horatio groaned. "Got a few tricks up your sleeves baby?" Joanna nodded licking his lips. "You have no idea.." She smiled and peeled the clothes off of them kissing down his body as she did. She slid onto him and began to ride Horatio he growled meeting her thrusts. She moaned picking up the tempo until the only sound was gasps and moans with the slide of slick flesh in the background. "Joanna I love you you." He groaned making his thrusts quicker. She smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you more." As the night wore on the couple kept going over and over until they simply couldn't work up the energy to do more than lay there in each others arms. Smiling content and breathless Horatio and Jo locked eyes one last time. And they shared one thought before they both fell asleep. Neither of them could wait until the wedding.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: The link for Joanna's dress won't show up but I did explain it well.****And the song that's playing is Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**

**Epilogue**

_6 months later._

On a secluded part of the Miami beach. Reserved for this special occasion. Sat a natural Irish trellis, a priest and a very happy csi team waiting for her. Horatio straightened his tie and pulled at his collar earning a chuckle from Eric, the best man. Who had made up with Jo. "H...your as nervous as our suspects." Horatio glared at the younger man. "It's my wedding day. Shut up." Eric smiled and patted Horatio's shoulder. "Sorry man but I gotta walk this thing. Almost time. And remember your last night as a free man." As he walked away Horatio thought back to the bachelor party and smiled. It was out of control. Strippers, which he refused, teasing, alcohol. Horatio had walked out the sober of the bunch. Even Frank had drunk some. But that was in his past. All Horatio cared about was the new future ahead of him. Slowly the procession came. Eric and Calleigh took their places followed by Natalia and Ryan. Once they took theirs the remaining team and audience stood as "Hallelujah" played. Horatio stood straight and grinned as Frank, dressed in a black tux and blue tie, and the beautiful bride to be came to him. Taking her hands Horatio pulled her to stand with him. She was stunning.

A single strap white dress with blue trim and design, the blue matching their eyes. With a sheer layered flared skirt. An intricate pattern with small sparkling rhinestones trailed up the side of the dress, starting mid thigh, encircled her waist and decorated the bodice. Adorning the one strap was a blue and white rose. Her hair was down and strands were curled, pinned here and there in an uneven sexy look. And a veil that couldn't hide the blush or happy tears in her eyes. Horatio wasn't too bad either. Tailored black tux, blue shirt with silver cuff links. And a white tie. From under his jacket was his ever present badge, she had requested he wear it. So he had shined and buffed it until it gleamed in the light. Suspenders kept everything in check and merely framed his hard muscled torso. He looked pretty damned sexy to her.

They barely heard or saw anything but each other. So much pain and sadness in their lives. And now, in each other, they finally found happiness. And everyone was happy for them. Made jokes about the great Horatio being tamed. But everyone was content for the couple. Horatio suddenly felt Eric nudge him. Oh he had not paid attention and it was his turn to say I do. He smiled and said his vows slipping the ring on her finger. She followed suit. Jo couldn't believe how perfect this was. The priest smiled finishing and spoke to Horatio. "Well, Lieutenant Caine. You may now kiss your bride." Smiling Horatio lifted her veil and leaned in. He paused and grinned. Just before their lips met he whispered.

"You are mine Joanna Caine." And he sealed that promise to his wife with a kiss.


End file.
